


Fanart of Deduction in Shadows by GremlinSR

by willtreaty



Category: Naruto, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtreaty/pseuds/willtreaty
Summary: An image of how i imagined scenes in Deduction in Shadows by GremlinSR





	Fanart of Deduction in Shadows by GremlinSR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GremlinSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deduction in Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813418) by [GremlinSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/pseuds/GremlinSR). 



> An image of how i imagined scenes in Deduction in Shadows by GremlinSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayu at the Chunin Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough draft... still undergoing editing as i figure out how to use paint


End file.
